Legend Of The Three Sisters
by FrittzyCrazy
Summary: When the time traveling smurfs end up in a darkforest, they have no idea how wild things are going to get. And when Brainy is SmurfNapped, who knows what will happen next? I DO NOT OWN THE SMURFS! Peyo does. I own my OC's only.
1. A new location and Smurfnapped!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the smurfs, I DO own my OC's. Thank you!**

You open your eyes and find yourself not looking at the device you were on moments ago, but by a river surrounded by an enchanted forest! On a huge rock near the river, there is a strange creature, whom seems transparent with rainbow skin, blue hair and grey eyes She seems to be wearing a long red velvet dress made of silk She looks towards you and speaks

"Why, hello there! My name is Arien the sprite. You've never heard of me, huh? Well I suppose i'm not too well known, not as well-known as the Three Sisters. Anyw- What! You have never heard of the Three Sisters! Then its high-time I showed you! What's that? 'Don't you mean tell?' Oh no, We Sprites have magic, I shall show you!" Arien snaps her fingers and you are whisked away to a different location. It is a dark forest with thick branches, and exotic plants. "Well here we are!" Arien Exclaims to you

"Now remember, This is the past, so no one can see you, hear you, or feel you, even if you tried, we can do nothing but watch."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Suddenly you quiet down with Arien and watch the story unfold. A gust of wind strikes the seen as a rainbow vortex appears and disappears just as suddenly as it came, leaving 18 travelers behind in its wake; 14 being blue creatures in what appears to be 12th century armor and 2 females of what appear to be the same species in 12th century servant clothing, and one being a baby in a cloth diaper that looks like a rag. They all appeared to be the same species except for what looks like a pink rabbit or marsupial.

"Right now I should tell you the blue creatures are called smurfs, and the pink creature is called Smoogle." said Arien

. "Is everysmurf all right?" asks a Smurf in red armor with a beard.

Replies of "Yes Papa!" came in response. "Alright lets smurf up camp then. Hefty, Handy please try to find some shelter,"

"Yes Papa Smurf!" The chosen two smurf agreed. "Clumsy, Painter, and Grouchy please try to smurf someplace to smurf water," "Yes Papa Smurf!" "Brainy, Please Try to smurf some firewood," Papa asked Brainy

"FIREWOOD?! But Papa, don't you think it would be wise to send me to smurf a shelter instead, where my intellect could be a huge help and advantage?" Brainy protested, he had a huge superiority complex and always thought high of himself which got on the other smurfs nerves, even Papa Smurf's!

"Brainy!" Papa Smurf scolded "Yes Papa" Brainy replied dejectedly, realizing his mentor would not go for the suggestion. "Everysmurf else, let's try to find some food!" The rest agreed with "Yes Papa Smurf!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hmph!"An angry Brainy smurf complains "Firewood! What a low down job, with my intellect I could be such an advantage! But nooooo, I have to get firew-Whooa!" A hand suddenly grabs him and pulls him into a sack whitch his black rimmed glasses askew and on the floor. Brainy's vision is now blurred, and he cannot see anything.  
But a menacing voice speaks "You're a loud one but with some training and punishment, you will be a fine servant to his lordship. Mwhahahahaha!" The evil voice cackled in triumph.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf!" Handy and Hefty cried racing back to camp.

"Hefty!Handy! What ever is smurfing you?" Papa Smurf asked.

"Brainy has been smufnapped!" Hefty replied breathlessly showing him Brainy's black rimmed glasses.

"My Smurfness!" Papa Smurf replied "Quickly My little smurfs we must find Brainy!" Arien suddenly spoke "We must get going, our story continues at a different location."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**What do you guys think? Please review! I'm sorry if it stinks, Im kinda new at this. Constructive criticism appreciated. Please No flames!-FrittzyCrazy **


	2. Waking up, and Losing hope!

**Im Back! Heres the next chapter for ya guys! Disclamer:I do NOT own the smurfs, But I DO own my OC's. Remember to R&R Please! Enjoy! **

_"Huh? Where am I? Oh, I have such a headache!" _These were Brainy's thoughts as he awoke, finding himself in a dark room. Suddenly he heard voices

"Hes awake!" "No, hes in a coma! Of course hes awake!" and "Well it seems he doesnt excactly have 20/20 vision ." Brainy decided to speak

"Where am I?" He made out two blurry visions the one on the right gasped and said "You don't know? Haven't you ever heard of castle Greli, home to his lordship King Greli?!

"Um...No, as much as I hate to admit it, my intellect has failed to learn of this information , but If you give my regards to the king and show me out, I'll ask Papa Smurf about it."

"Show You OUT?! Are you Insane? This is the servant's quarters his Lordship does not let us escape!" The blur on the left sounded annoyed and shocked.

"Well my intellect is to high to be dealing with_ servants _anyway! Just smurf me to your king!" The blur on the right spoke "Smurf?"

"Yes! You know! Show me to him!"

"Ah, so that's what you meant."

"Listen buddy, I see you think high of yourself, but you are a _servant_ now too!" The blur on the left sounded very agitated. Brainy was about to retort to that, but a new voice interrupted "Servants! His Lordship Requests his dinner immediately!"

"Yes Rilene." The two blurs said unwillingly. "You too!" The figure, 'Rilene' apparently, snarled at Brainy whom was quite annoyed already did not like being called a servant, which provoked him to give a retort

"I am no servant you wench!" Rilene did not like this at all

"You Fool!" She snarled and she raised her wand and just as she was about to hit brainy with a spell, a blur from before shouted

"NO!" The blur jumped in front of Brainy , but could not entirely protect him from the hit. Brainy felt a searing pain on his hand and the blur screamed in pain. Rilene looked down at them and snarled once more

"His Lordship demands breakfast immediately!" And with a flash the dark blur disappeared. "Brainy looked at the wounded blur in front of him and said

"Why?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oPapa Smurf and the other smurfs searched high and low for brainy finding nothing. Papa Smurf had to stop the search at the end of the day so they could be safe at camp. He and the other smurf had to basically drag Clumsy back to camp and stop looking for his best friend. "Poor Clumsy" Whispered Smurfette, looking at the smurf who was staring solemnly at brainy glasses, his white armor shining in sorrow. "Brainy" Clumsy whispered "Where are you?"

**That's it for this chapter hoped you liked it! The next chapter will be out soon!**


	3. Inroductions and Despair!

**Here I am! New update, Horray! Disclaimer time: I do not own the smurfs, Peyo does I do own my OCs and King Greli. Please R&R, constructive critisism appreaciated! Ive put translation up for thouse who don't understand the smurf language!**

"Why?" Brainy asked again looking down at the blur, Whom he could see if he squinted his eyes ,making out an elf with dirty blond hair and forest green eyes.

"Why? I did it because it was the right thing to do." The elf replied to him on their way down the hall to the kitchen.

"Yes, but after I insulted you, You still saved me why?" Brainy was very curious as to how she could be so nice to him, she even bandaged his hand ,which had been bleeding slightly after the hit, for smurfing out loud!**(Translation:For crying out loud!)**

"No one deserves to be punished that way!" The Elf seemed to be a good doctor even being able to bandage herself up in less than a minute, after taking the blow for Brainy, her arms were badly injured.

"Yeah, Besides any one with the guts, or stupidity, to call Rilene a wench can't be all bad!" The other elf replied, which had long black hair, and mischiveous green eyes, and a knack for trouble.

"Thank you both! But you never told me your names. "Brainy didn't know why he was talking to a _servant _, but he felt he was in debt to the elf and another feeling was inside him, a strange feeling he had never encountered before.

"You want to know _our_ names? Well, I'm Frittzy, and this is my sister Crazy." She said gesturing to the other elf."Whats your name?"

"My name is Brainy, forgive me earlier we didn't get off on the best smurf."**(Translation: Foot)**

"Well Brainy, Well get along fine if you let your inflated head deflate a little bit!" Crazy said,obviously not so angered towards the smurf. "Here's the kitchen!" She said as they entered a large bustlin room.

"Hey! Crazy! Frittzy!" a blur anounced happily. If Brainy squinted he could see it was another elf with an apron on, she seemed to have her red hair tied up in a bun.

"Cin!" The two sisters beside Brainy exclaimed giving her a hug.

"Brainy this is Cin, the castle cook and our sister!" Frittzy explained gesturing towards Cin.

"Smurfy to meet you!" Brainy said **(Translation: Nice to meet you)** Unfortunately he tried to exstend his hand for a hand shake but ended up hitting her in the face!

"Ouch!" Cin exclaimed rubbing her nose.

"Sorry, without my glasses I cant smurf too well!" Brainy sheepishly explained(Translation:see)

"Thats alright! Now heres his lordship's breakfast." she said handing them bottles of drinks.

"This is his Braekfast?" Brainy asked quizically.

"Oh no" Frittzy explained"You see wer'e cupbeares, so we give him his drink, the food is handeled by someone else."

"Lets get going before Greedy Greli becomes too impatent" Crazy said leading them out the door

"Bye Cin" they all said as the left holding the bottle rushing up the steps.

"Whoa" was all that could escape Brainy lips as they entered the Dining area wihch was Huge! It had statues and a lond wooded table served with porcelin plates that shined and wood chaires that were masterly furnished. At the end of the table was an Imp that was tall and wide and dressed in exquisite robes.

"Thats Greedy Greli"Crazy whispered as they approached the large imp.

"Follow my lead" Frittzy said as she starrted pouring in to a white prcelin cup with golden markinings. Crazy just as Frittzy did, earning her a grunt of approval from the imp who was stuffing his face with food. But when Brainy tried to poor into his lordships glass he missed and poured into King Greli's lap. Brainy couldn't see very well without his glasses, but he could see his lordship's face turning purple in fury. Just as Brainy thought he was done for frittzys bottle fell th the floor shattering as it did, thankfully his Lordship seemed to forget about Brainy and yelled at Frittzy.

"You Idiot!" He snarled at Frittzy"Clean this mess up imeddiatley!"

Frittzy stuttered as she got to the floor picking up the glass and wipping up the drink "Y-yes

S-sir y-your L-lordship"

As Brainy,Frittzy and Crazy left the dining area they started running back up to the servants quarters as fast as they could. Brainy decided to thank Frittzy for the distraction"Frittzy, Thankyou for making that diversion, it saved my smurf!"(Translation: Life)

Frittzy chuckled nervously"Well Brainy, I _really_ did do it on accident!" Frittzy seemed very embarresed about this.

"Thats my sister, the most uncoordinated person I know!" Crazy teased Frittzy, in turn Frittzy gave a glare in Crazy's direction.

Brainy couldn't help but let out a sigh, Frittzy's uncoordinated-ness reminded him of his best friend and family. Frittzy noticed the sigh,however, and was curious"What's wrong Brainy?"she asked, she did not like seeing him sad and had a strange feeling about him she couldn't quite place.

"I'm just missing my fammily, I thought they would have comed to rescue me by now."Brainy replied looking down at his feet sitting on the edge of his straw mattres.

"Don't worry Brainy! They'll come eventually!"Frittzy said trying to reasure him.

"Yeah and in the meantime we'll be your family!" Crazy said trying to help cheer him up.

"It's just we all helped eachother, even in near death experiences!"Brainy said, remembering every thing they had gone through together.

"We'll go through near death experiences three times a day!" Crazy said

"Really?"

"Yep! Serving his Lordship his Breakfast, lunch, and Dinner!" This got a laugh from all of them, ,making Brainy forget his troubles for a small while.

"Brainy!" Was called out every where some in hope and others in desperation.

"My little smurfs, There is no sign of Brainy anywhere, and it is getting dark again!" papa Smurf sadly told his little smurfs. No one spoke at dinner and mumbled goodnight to eachother without any happiness. They suddenly heard a howling and they thought it was Wild making an animal call but as the few smurfs who were still up looked they saw it was only Clumsy sobbing and crying Brainy's name over and over.

"Poor Clumsy." Hefty said watching the sad sight before them.

"I know Hefty, but all we can do is have hope." Papa said watching in sorrow. Smoogle chirped sadly in agreement.

**Hope you liked the chapter! R&R please! Should I keep using the translation idea for future chapters?**


	4. New Secret and Finding a clue!

**Im here guys! Ready for the next chapter? I sure hope so other wise you better click that back button. Keep up the great reviews! Oh and the story is based off both the cartoon and movie. Brainy:Aren't you forgetting something? Me:Did I forget to floss Brainy:No :Me:Make my bed? Brainy:No! The disclaimer! You dont own anyone but your OC's! Me:You just did the disclaimer for me!**

Time flew by for Brainy in the castle as he, Frittzy, and Crazy served his lordship. Brainy now knew the castle by heart ,he could see if he squinted his eyes really hard, Frittzy had taught him to be a better cupbearer, and, unknown to him, he and Frittzy were growing closer to eachother and their feelings for one another also growing.

"Hey Brainy!" Frittzy said as she colapsed on her straw matress seeming exausted.

"What happened Frittzy?" Brainy asked seeing her state of wearieness."Rilene punish you?"he asked in anger at the thought of Rilene hurting her again.

"Oh, no! Not that! I found a special place and I needed to tell you and Crazy, so I ran over here!" Frittzy seemed breathless, yet excited, which was kind of rare, she was usually level headed.

"Special place? That sounds neat sis, are you sure that it's you?" Crazy seemed to be teasing again, to which she got the usually glare from Frittzy. Brainy had gotten used to the two sisters squabbling and gently rolled his eyes.

"Guys, Lets just go get Cin and check it out before dinner." Brainy said, he had seemed to mellow in his 3 months there and even listened to Frittzy and Crazy. His head had indeed deflated a bit.

"Sure, its this way" Frittzy said as they walked down the steps. Brainy was extremely curious as to what could have made the small smile appear on her lips. Frittzy rarely smiled, and Brainy made it his mission to make her smile more often.

After they got Cin to join them they hurried down a corridor Brainy reccognised it as the turns went in a pattern to the area where those being punished had to clean a life sised statue of his lordship. The patteren went; Left, Left, Left ,Right, Left, Stop. Suddenly Frittzy Touched the statues nose, causing the wall behin d it to open, revealing a room behind it and when they went in the wall slammed back in place. Brainy realized the room was a small meadow filled with small shrubs and a nice long patch of grass.

"I found it when I was walking around." Frittzy admitted"I don't think anyone else knows, so I thought maybe we could just enjoy it while no one else knows about it.." Brainy realised even though she was talking to all of them her eyes were on him. _Her _forest green shiny sparkling majestic eyes, were on _him_.

"This is amazing !" Brainy said marveling the room. He was stunned by its beauty but suddenly had a flashback!

_There was a nice calm meadow, bunnies enjoying the shrubs and chitterling with the squirrels when a cry of "PAPA SMURF" came their way. they scattered just before Brainy Smurf landed head first in the meadow a small look of pain on his face._

Brainy suddenly opened his eyes to see Frittzy looking at him worriedly.

"Are you alright? You seemed to be in pain!" Frittzy doctor side seemed to be overriding her. "Are you Bleeding, Bruised, or injured in anyway?"

"No. I'm fine. Just thinking. "Brainy replied, in a way it was true. "Let's get back its almost time to smurf**(Translation: Feed)** his lordship."

They agreed and rushed out of the room and back to the servants quarters. Frittzy however knew something was wrong and decided to ask.

"You thought about the other smurfs again, huh?" This startled Brainy,as Frittzy had indeed got it correct.

"Y-yes. I wonder if they even miss me. Why should they, I was such a smurf**(Translation:Pain) **I was so mean to all of them even clumsy." Brainy said. He had already told Frittzy and her sisters about his family.

"They miss you! I know it. Your such a nice guy they'd have to miss you."Frittzy seemed firm with her point.

"Hey Brainy this'll cheer you up and let you know something else about Frittzy." Crazy whispered to him. Crazy snuck up behind a thinking Frittzy and yelled "BOO!"

"Yahhh!" Frittzy had not been expecting that and jumped. What surprised brainy was her hair was poofed up, like a scared cats smurf**(Translation: Tail) **Meanwhile Crazy was laughing up a storm. Brainy gave a small smile as Frittzy tried to get her hair to flatten.

"Why did you make the room a meadow?" His lordship questioned gazing into Rilene's crystal ball.

"The room is a small step into inflicting a disease into both servants, Brainy and Frittzy, which will make them try to impress each other, making them better at serving you, and making them try to protect one another, making sure if one is held captive the other will not escape."Rilene said.

"What is this disease?" His lordship questioned.

Rilene said the word with hate and disgust: "Love"

Meanwhile the three months had gone grueling for the other smurfs surching high and low for Brainy. Papa Smurf was desperate to find his apprentice, the other smurfs were desperate to find their brother. Clumsy often spent the nights sobbing Brainy's name, which led to his eyes being bloodshot and his attitude miserable and angry. That night he was just about to give up when he saw a large castle in the opposite direction of where they all had been looking.

**What did you think? Please review ! Constrictive criticism appreciated!**


	5. Hurry up! and Love?

**Hi Guys! Sorry it took me so long to update! This time it starts with the other time traveling smurfs POV. Disclaimer: I do not own the smurfs, Peyo does.**

"Are You SURE This Is Where the Smurfnapper Took Brainy?" Hefty asked Papa Smurf, eyeing the castle suspiciously.

"It's the only place we know of Hefty." Papa Smurf said also eyeing the castle.

"Gosh, what are we waiting for? Let's go in!" Clumsy said, itching to get to see his best friend again.

"We do not know if it is safe Clumsy. I'm afraid we'll have to wait and decide about this." Papa Smurf said.

"URGGGHHHHHHHHHH" Clumsy growled, turning around and stomped to the camp fire

"We better find Brainy, and quick!" Handy said observing Clumsy's strange and frightening change of behavior.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o00 o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile inside the castle

While the smurfs had been trying to find him, Brainy had been trying to figure out his feelings for Frittzy. It was Christmas Eve; Brainy could see the snow falling outside the window. His Lordship only demanded more food and extra presents for himself. That night, after filling his Lordships glass and helping smurf **(Translation: Serve)** the food, he searched the large room for Frittzy but had no luck. He suddenly had an idea and ran down the stairs to the room they now called the "outside room". He hit the familiar statues nose and ran into the meadow. Sure enough there was Frittzy in the middle of the room, in the center of the meadow she was sitting down looking sad.

"Hey Frittzy." Brainy said sitting down next to her.

"Oh! Hello Brainy" Frittzy replied and hastily plastered a smile on her face. Brainy could see, without squinting to hard, it was a sad smile. He suddenly remembered what he came down there for.

"I… I got you this." He said as he pulled out a thin long wrapped box. Frittzy opened the box and gasped.

"OH! It's… It's Beautiful! Thank you!" Frittzy was shocked! There was a silver necklace that used to be hers before it broke. At thanksgiving Brainy had accidentally tripped on Frittzy and Broke it. Now it was in her hands, pieced back together, shined, and it had some words engraved in it "Thank You."

"Here, I got you this." Frittzy said getting out a small box also wrapped. Brainy eyes widened in surprise as he opened it. He couldn't believe his eyes, and thought they must be blurrier than usual. For there in the box was what looked like make-shift glasses. Frittzy Continued when she saw his surprise "I found some old glass and wire and figured you might like to see again." Brainy could only stutter in shock.

"Bu…you…my…glasses…new…What?" Frittzy with an amused look on her face took them out of his hand and put them right in front of his eyes, where the glasses should be. Brainy was so surprised to see again he looked around in shock. Seeing the meadow for what felt like the first time and the back at Frittzy. He was shocked at how beautiful she looked. Frittzy was also surprised she could see his eyes in full, and how the blue eyes seemed to sparkle with life. The two looked back at each other leaning closer and closer until their lips met.

"Ah, so this is what I've been feeling… Love!" They both thought. Unknown to the two, Crazy and Cin had been watching the whole scene and were knowingly looking at the happy couple with small smiles on their lips. The snow outside could pound all it wanted, These two were going to enjoy christmas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0

**How'd you guys like this chapter? If I get more reviews maybe I could Type faster(No pressure.) I finally got Brainy and Frittzy to kiss! YES!**


	6. Is that me?

**Hiya! Ready for more? Here it is! (Oh, and those of you who said no, I suggest you press the back button.) Sorry if this is a short chapter. R&R Please! Disclaimer: I do not own the smurfs, Peyo does! I own my OC's and this story plot only!**

The smurfs were debating if they were going to check the castle, and the time they were taking was driving Clumsy smurfy **(Translation: Crazy). ** He angrily stomped to a nearby murky lake. The lake was a dark purple but completely harmless and safe to get drinking water from. Clumsy threw a rock in the water trying to get his anger out. When the ripples dispelled he was shocked at what he saw.

"Is that me?" Clumsy thought observing the smurf he saw in the water. The smurf had a scowl that left Grouchy's in the dust, blue eyes that held fury and anger, and a look of pure meanness crossed his face. He looked at his reflection with fear, as he couldn't believe that was actually _his_ face. No wonder everybody left him alone, including Baby and the Smurflings. He wanted anything to see his usual face instead with a happy grin and eyes that held kindness, and to see his brother and best friend beside him lecturing him as usual. He tried to smile but his face only made a grimace. He wanted to run in the castle as quick as he could and find Brainy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0 oo0ooo00o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0

Brainy sat on his mattress worn out from running back and forth from the kitchen to the dining room to serve His Lordship dinner. Frittzy was with Crazy and Cin to get some ingredients for the kitchen, he had offered to go but Frittzy's doctor side took over and told him he needed rest since he had gotten his hand cut in the process of picking up glass from a broken bottle. He glanced at his now bandaged hand, which was slowly but surely healing.

He gave a small smile as he thought of Frittzy, and how he would do anything to tell her he loved her more than anything. Brainy and Frittzy had not talked about the kiss at Christmas or how they felt about each other, only stealing glances at each other and trying to tell the other. There was always some distraction though, and they could never get around to it.

Stretching slowly, he got of his mattress and decided to go out and help get ingredients, if he helped it couldn't hurt his hand to bad, right? Just as he was about to go down the hall to the small inside garden that the castle had, Brainy had another flash back.

_"Brainy, Please Try to smurf some firewood,"_ _"FIREWOOD?! But Papa, don't you think it would be wise to send me to smurf a shelter instead, where my intellect could be a huge help and advantage?"_

He froze at the memory, one which held enough proof he used to be a huge pain in the smurf **(Translation: Behind)**.

"Maybe I still am" He thought now walking back up to the servants' quarters. He trudged back to his worn out mattress, and thought as he sat down on it. "I bet the other smurfs have given up, if they ever started, and are long gone by now, into the next time period no doubt." In his thinking he accidentally spilled a bucket of water always kept in the area for emergencies.

As he kneeled down to clean up the spill he looked at his reflection.

"Is that me?" Brainy thought observing the smurf staring back at him. The smurf had makeshift glasses on, a small look of worry in his face, and pain in his eyes. The smurf was also wearing ragged servant clothes and a shirt Frittzy had made him to keep him warm. When he looked back into the spill he saw two reflections the one that was just described and… "My old self" He thought looking in anger at the other reflection. That smurf had thick black rimmed glasses, a smirk, and eyes that plainly said "I'm the best and I know it!".

Brainy looked away in shame for what his old self had done. He started cleaning up quickly when he heard voices down the hall. He finished quickly cleaning up the spill and flopped himself down on his mattress just as Frittzy and Crazy entered, also looking exhausted. Frittzy flashed Brainy a small tired smile and Brainy returned the smile and poured the two some water.

"How'd it go?" He asked as the two chugged down their water.

"Tiring" Frittzy said "Thank you for the water."

"No problem." Was Brainy's reply.

After a while Crazy fell asleep leaving Brainy and Frittzy the only two awake.

"Brainy..." Frittzy said, seeming to be struggling to say something.

"Yes?" Brainy asked urging her to continue.

"I know you must be missing your family, they sound really nice from what you've told us about them, and..."

"Even if I miss them, it's kinda a good thing I was smurfnapped here." Brainy said

"How so?" Frittzy seemed confused.

"I'm not such a smurfhead **(Translation: Bighead)** anymore," Brainy said a small smile on his lips.

"You never were." Frittzy replied a small smile on her face.

"You know I was."

"You were not"

"I was too"

"Well… maybe a little" Frittzy admitted sheepishly.

"Also," Brainy said continuing his previous sentence "I got to meet Crazy, Cin…You."

"Brainy. About Christmas, Thank You." Frittzy seemed relieved to say that aloud

"You're welcome, you deserved it." Brainy seemed sincere.

The two smiled at each other for a while, before Frittzy gave in to weariness and fell into a deep slumber, Leaving Brainy to wonder about the reflection he saw.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo00o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o

**That's the chapter folks! Come back next time for more! Please Review!**


	7. Friendly protecter and Trapped!

**Hi Guys! Here's the next chapter! Oh! And I Promise I'll update again on Tuesday. Brainy has been in the castle for 4 ½ months! Yeesh! That's a long time, isn't it?**

**Yay! Disclaimer time! Disclaimer: I do NOT own the smurfs, Peyo does! I own my OC's and story plot! **

Rilene Stomped angrily to the crystal ball. "They always call when I try to take a bath!" She muttered angrily. She waved her wand and changed instantly from her bath robe to her regular robe.

"What is it?!" She snarled as a small gargoyle's head appeared in the crystal ball.

"Miss Rilene… We have found that none of your monsters have done any damage to the intruding blue creatures." The gargoyle had a stoned expression**(Pun intended!)** as he said this, though the fear was evident in his voice.

"WHAT! The monsters I sent should have destroyed them all by now!" Rilene was indeed angry and equally puzzled.

"Yes, Madame, but we believe _she_ is protecting them!" The Gargoyle now seemed to be quaking. At first Rilene was even more puzzled, but suddenly realized who _she_ was!

"Of course, she would help them! She would do anything to ruin my plans!" She quickly spun around, an evil, horrid look in her eye. "And I must make sure she will not interfere any longer, She could destroy my entire plan!"

"Does his lordship Know of your true ambitions?" The gargoyle questioned.

"That Oaf!? Hah! He is clueless, and he thinks I am trying to make sure _He_ is well fed and treated like the best! " Rilene seemed amused at even the suggestion of such.

The gargoyle was not so convinced "Are you sure he knows nothing about the spell, or the ritual?"

"He does not know I am going to destroy the blue intruders, I have been able to convince him I will make them into more servants!" Rilene said. She ended the message with a flick of her hand and looked at the window, which was portraying an orange sky and a shining white moon.

"_Eunda repenta dispel!" _Rilene shouted at the woods below waving her wand. A small red light trickled out of her wand and zoomed towards the woods creating a huge spark as it found its target.

"The Moon is almost ripe! 3 more days and the ritual shall commence! Making me…. The most powerful Being ever to live!" She cackled insanely as the moon shone, getting even brighter!

Meanwhile, Brainy, Crazy, and Frittzy were asleep in the servants quarters, exhausted from the days events; including helping Cin wash every dish in the castle! Suddenly a loud snap erupted and a being appeared in the middle of the room, Waking the exhausted trio up immediately. Frittzy found and lit a candle quickly, revealing the creature in the room to be a sprite with blue hair, rainbow skin, and grey/silver eyes.

Arien looks over at you and your shocked expression.

"Told you I was in the story!" she said smiling. You turn your heads away from the present Arien to the past Arien and the unfolding story

"Arien?" Frittzy and Crazy asked at the same time.

"Who?" Brainy asked seeming confused.

"Ah, Hello Frittzy, Hello Crazy, Hello… somebody." Arien said looking at Brainy, not knowing him.

"Arien this is Brainy a friend of ours, Brainy this is Arien, another friend of ours." Crazy introduced.  
"Hello." Brainy greeted "Nice to meet you."

" Arien what happened? I thought you said you needed to go protect someone?" Frittzy questioned.

"Ah yes, about that. It was more like lots of people, and _she_ used a spell to transport me away from there."

"She?" Brainy inquired.

"Rilene." Frittzy answered, looking quite annoyed with said witch.

"Yes, Rilene did send me away from there, Sadly." Arien agreed.

"How do you know Rilene?" Brainy asked.

"She is, unfortunately, my…. Mother." Arien quickly spat the word out.

"Mother!?" Brainy asked shocked.

"Yes, a shame really." Arien seemed very sad.

"Who were you protecting? Frittzy asked, trying to change the subject.

"A group of… Him!" Arien said pointing at Brainy as if relizing something.

"Me?" Brainy asked.

"Yes… I mean, No. A group that looks like you." Arien said trying to explain.

Brainy understood instantly.

"My family! The other smurfs!" Brainy seemed very shocked.

"Yes! Smurfs! That's what their called? Well there were monsters that Rilene sent that kept trying to attack but I stopped." Arien exclaimed.

"Well this is disturbing…. Why would Rilene want to harm them?" Frittzy pondered.

The group thought over that countless times before falling into a deep slumber.

The Other smurfs had finally decided to go into the castle. They crossed a drawbridge leading them down a corridor to a big door. Clumsy cautiously knocked on the door.

The doors smurfed **(Translation: Swung)** open revealing Rilene. (The other smurfs don't know who she is though.)

"Ah, how nice it is to see visitors! His lordship will like to see you!" She said showing them down the steps and through a long hall.

The smurfs looked at one another just as they were about to enter a room which had a huge door blocking it.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but have you seen any one who looks like us, bad eyesight, annoying superiority complex?" Hefty questioned, the last bit of the sentence earned him a glare from Clumsy.

"Oh, No! No one like that around here!" Rilene said as she opened the door and motioned for them to go inside. As they did the door swung shut and sealed itself trapping the smurfs as Rilene locked the door with multiple looks.

"Now, You'll never escape!" Rilene cackled evilly, leaving the scared smurfs to look around for a way to get out.

**That's all for now! Please Review! I'm sorry if I took too long to update! -FrittzyCrazy**


	8. Losing Power! and Released!

**I'm baaack! Here's your chapter of now! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the smurfs, Peyo does! I own my OC's and story plot ONLY!**

Brainy and Frittzy were rushing down the hall running towards the kitchen, for they were late to serve his lordship. Suddenly Rilene appeared right in front of them, startling the two. They stopped just before they could collide. Brainy and Frittzy were fully prepared for punishment and waited with their eyes closed. Surprisingly no pain came as they opened their eyes they saw Rilene's hazel eyes staring back at them.**(Okay I forgot to describe Rilene so this is what she looks like: a miniature human with hazel eyes and chin length brown hair.)**

"Are you two alright?" Rilene asked, and this startled them even more! Rilene would never ask that!

"Um.. Yes were alright, sorry we almost ran into Rilene" Brainy said still cautious.

"Oh its quite alright, would you two care to join me for a stroll around the castle?" Rilene asked as if nothing had happened.

"But won't his lordship be mad if we don't serve him?" Frittzy asked stunned.

"Oh, I talked to him. I explained you would be busy for a while and he's alright with that." Rilene seemed rather calm. Still stunned by the words Rilene were saying Frittzy and Brainy agreed that a stroll sounded nice. After a while they regained their senses and Frittzy began a conversation.

"Did you want us for something Rilene?"

"Hmm? Oh no, Just your company is all." Rilene was acting very nonchalant as if this was completely normal.

"Really?" Brainy inquired.

"Yes, Really!" Rilene said and the subject was dropped for the moment.

As they walked deeper and deeper down the steps Brainy was to in thought to pay attention to where they were going, and Frittzy was clueless as to why Rilene would be going towards the "Outdoor" room, or the room with a meadow.

As they approached the statue Frittzy eyes widened and she grew nervous. Brainy did too, as he realized Rilene might have discovered the room and would punish them for not telling her, and if Frittzy got hurt because of it, he would blame himself!

Brainy's suspicions rose higher as Rilene ushered them in to the room and closed the door quickly. Now Brainy, Frittzy, and Rilene were inside the room.

"What's she up to?" Brainy whispered as Rilene slid a latch over the opening. "Frittzy?"

As he looked over at Frittzy though, he could see she seemed to be mesmerized by something. Brainy looked at the direction she was and saw a glowing crystal, and Brainy could feel himself losing control over his will. Seeing this Rilene gave a wicked smile.

"Lovely Crystal isn't it? Trouble is it's rather… Captivating to look at!" Rilene continued after a brief evil cackle "This crystal has the power to make you obey me, and eventually will drain your power into me! Now, Bow to me!"

"What power?" Frittzy asked straining against Rilene's will, Brainy doing the same.

"Oh, I happen to know Brainy here has some wizard power inside him!" Rilene gave another evil smirk.

"Wizards power?" Frittzy asked Brainy struggling to get the words out as she slowly falling to her knees.

"I forgot to mention that, didn't I?" Brainy chuckled nervously also falling to his knees.

"Also, dear Frittzy, I happen to know you have magic in you as well!" Rilene added, enjoying the scene before her.

"What!?" This caught Brainy and Frittzy attention immediately.

"Yes, indeed. I believe you remember two days ago how when I hurled the bottle at Brainy, something stopped it before he could, leaving the bottle and Brainy unharmed, and also, the bottle was levitating before it suddenly zoomed back to its cupboard!"

Frittzy had nothing to say to that, as partially she had been wondering about that inciddent for a while, and partially the crystal started draining power from her and Brainy.

"Ah, The crystal's power is taking effect!" She said as she pointed to the ceiling, which had a small hole in it which let in the orange moonlight from the sky. Brainy and Frittzy could do nothing but watch the crystal take their life forces and power. Rilene let out one last evil laugh as she left the room magically sealing it once she got out.

The crystal glowed as it collected more and more power.

By now the smurfs were extremely tired and hungry, but they all kept looking for a wayn out. They had already tried Sassette's hair pins, and none had worked.

They were just about to give into sleep when they heard vocies. The smurfs scrambled and looked through the lock.

"Crazy! Are you sure? Or just insane!"

"Honest Cin! And I might be Crazy, but not Insane! Rilene was talking to someone, and they said smurf! And Rilene has been acting… Happy lately!"

"You're Kidding!"

"Nope!"

Suddenly the two figures walked into view. There was an elf with shoulder length black hair and typical servant clothes. The other was another female elf and red hair up in a bun. She was wearing typical servant clothes and old shabby apron; she was also holding a wooden spoon.

"Crazy! Please! I've got to make dinner or else Rilene will punish us all!"

Baby smurf started to wail but was quickly hushed by the smurflings, unfortunatly this was to late.

"Cin! Did you hear that?" The one with black hair, "Crazy" apparently, asked.

The other one, "Cin", answered "I did! It sounded like a-

"A child!" Crazy finished, now edging closer to the locked door.

Cin followed looking into the lock hole, but by now the smurfs had backed away from the door.

"Hello, anyone there?" Crazy asked

"We promise we won't hurt you!" added Cin.

Finally The smurfs answered "We're in here!"

"Okay! Stay away from the door!" Crazy ordered

As Cin picked a pin out of her hair, Greedy spoke up;

"We already tried that, it didn't work."

Cin only smiled "Dear, never underestimate the power of the head chef of the castle!"

Sure enough the pin worked, and the door flung open, and Cin put the pin back in her hair.

"Thank you!" Smurfette said as they all got out of the room.

"You're welcome!" Cin replied shutting the door.

"What were you doing in there?" Crazy questioned

"This real mean sprite led us in here, and locked us in!" Smurfette answered.

"What were you looking for here?" Crazy asked

"We were looking for our friend Brainy." This startled the smurfs, for the hoarse voice came from Clumsy.

"And what did Rilene tell you?" Cin asked.

"She said he wasn't here." Replied Hefty

Crazy seemed quite annoyed at this "That little… Ooooohhh! She lied to you!"

"You mean he _is_ here?" Clumsy asked excitedly.

"Yes he is! Umm. Where is he though, Crazy?" Cin asked her sister.

"Last I checked he was supposed to help me serve breakfast!" Crazy replied.

"_Supposed _to? You mean he didn't?" Cin asked shocked

"Nope, and neither did Frittzy! I haven't seen them all day, they weren't asleep in the servants quarters!" Crazy now seemed confused.

"You don't think-"

"The outdoor room? Probably!" Crazy now was running down the steps, the smurfs following at her heels.

They made it right to the statue but before they could bop the nose of the statue they heard a voice;

"Who's there!?"

**Haha! Cliffhanger! Sorry about that! I don't mean to be mean if you guys thought I was! Tune in next time for more of "The Legend Of The Three Sisters"! Please Review!**


	9. Getting in and Getting out!

**Here it is! The (Maybe) super-dooper,(it's kinda small) huge,(you could yawn while reading this) epic, and (hopefully a little) funny, story: Legend of The Three Sisters!**

**Please R&R! Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Smurfs, Peyo does! I ONLY own my OC's and story plot!**

**And noooow, on with the show!**

_"You don't think-"_

_"The outdoor room? Probably!" Crazy now was running down the steps, the smurfs following at her heels._

_They made it right to the statue but before they could bop the nose of the statue they heard a voice;_

_"Who's there!?"_

"It's Rilene!" Crazy whispered, and the clacking of footsteps could be heard.

"Quickly! Behind here!" Cin whispered, diving behind the statue. Crazy and the smurfs followed suit. Suddenly the clacking got louder and louder, until Rilene turned around the corner and got into view.

"Strange, I thought I heard voices!" Rilene seemed confused, yet relieved "Well, it was probably my imagination, but just in case…"

Rilene used her wand to emit a strange blue glow and she aimed the spark to the passage. The glow stayed before it faded giving off a snap!

Rilene smiled cruelly. "Whew, no one has gotten through my magic barrier."

With that she turned and walked up the steps. The smurfs came out from behind the statue, when Crazy and Cin had confirmed it that Rilene was upstairs.

"A magic Barrier? So how do we get through that!?" Crazy seemed quite angered that there seemed to be no way in.

"It seems my magic might come in handy." Papa Smurf said.

"Magic?" Cin and Crazy said astonished.

"Yes, now please stand away from the wall." Papa smurf said raising his hands.

Sure enough after muttering an incantation, Papa smurfs spell seemed to have repelled the barrier. But a thought entered Smurfette's head and she spoke up.

"How do we know if They're in there?"

"She's right." Hefty said "This could be a trick!"

"Listen _Buddy_" Crazy snarled "My sister and your brother could be in trouble, and _if_ it's a trick well look somewhere else."

'Or if you're that worried you could send me in to check." A voice said. They all turned to see Arien, who was waiting for an answer.

"That's a… great idea Arien!" Cin seemed quite happy with the suggestion, and Crazy eventually agreed as well.

Slowly Arien became transparent and walked through the wall, and as she came back and became seeable she had a look of horror on her face.

"They're in there!" She confirmed "But, please, hurry!"

_A few minutes earlier inside the room_

Frittzy and Brainy had heard voices outside the room, but by now thought they were hallucinating. They were each very weak the moon was almost right above the crystal.

Brainy had already given up hope, and he found himself thinking about his family.

First he thought about Clumsy and had a flashback of him:

_"Ahhhh, Clumsy, Just the smurf I wanted to see!"_

That had been from the darkness monster incident.

Then he thought about Papa Smurf, his mentor.

He then thought of Hefty, his "Rival" so to speak. It had been Hefty whom had started hitting Brainy in the head with a mallet, and when they turned a 100 and Papa Smurf put a stop to the mallet, Hefty had been the first to throw him out of the village.

He started to think of other put the pain was too great, he realized tears were rushing down his face in pain. He looked over and saw Frittzy who also seemed to be deep in thought and crying. "She's probably smurfing **(Translation: Thinking)** about her sisters." Brainy thought.

He then felt his pain increase greatly and his will became weaker with every passing second he felt himself fall even closer to the ground, losing his battle for his will. He then heard the door open.

"Holy Moly!" Crazy shouted as she and Cin made a dash for the two on the ground.

They had opened the door and there on the floor were Frittzy and Brainy, while a strange floating crystal that seemed to be taking the life out of them. The smurfs stood there shocked for a moment before they ran to Brainy.

"Brainy! Brainy!" Clumsy shouted trying to take his best friend out of the crystal's path.

"Clumsy? Is that you?" Brainy seemed very weak and dazed.

"Yeah Brainy! No come on, let's get you outta here!" Clumsy urged pulling Brainy's arms trying to get him up.

Suddenly the moon hit exactly over the crystal, causing a piercing scream to erupt from Brainy and Frittzy.

"Aha!" Screamed Rilene as she ran into the room "Your too late now! Ha Ha Ha!"

"Rilene!" Crazy snarled "So you _did_ do this!?"

Rilene shot an evil smirk Crazy's way "Who else?"

Rilene was so busy challenging Crazy that She did not notice the smurfs picking up Brainy.

"Why?" Cin asked, buying the smurfs more time "Why did you do it?!"

"To gain the utmost power!" Rilene cackled again, not noticing Crazy had slung Frittzy over her shoulder.

Right before they could get out the door though, Rilene noticed them and yelled "AHA! Trying to get away from me?! No matter! The castle shall self-destruct very soon!"

The smurfs gasped and ran.

"Run! Rilene's gone insane!" Crazy shouted charging up the steps.

"Oh no, you don't!" Rilene shouted blasting the lever to the drawbridge, making it impossible to use.

"Oh no!" Smurfette said

"Quickly, This way!" Cin shouted, running in the kitchen.

As the smurfs made it in they followed Cin whom ran to a small mattress.

"Everyone down here!" She shouted, as she lifted the mattress, revealing a small tunnel that when straight down. Before they went though, Cin ushered the other servants down the passage.

"Thanks Cin!" Said a servant who was the only other servant friend of theirs, named Pauline.

As the servants made it out the smurfs went in. They made it out just in time as the castle exploded and disappeared.

"Well, we can say Rilene went off with a bang!" Joked Cin "A shame she had to die, even if she was evil."

"Um guys!" Crazy called "What about them?" She said pointing down to Brainy and Frittzy, whom didn't seem to be breathing

"I can't believe it!" Clumsy said in disbelief "We finally find Brainy, and he's-not breathing. Its iro-iron-ireo"

"Ironic." Cin Finished looking down sadly at her sister and Brainy.

"He could be a little annoying sometimes, but he's my best friend." Clumsy said sadly.

"Hmmm," Handy said taking Brainy's makeshift glasses off "Did he make these?"

"Those? No. Frittzy made them for him as a Christmas present." Crazy said.

"And he didn't even say thank you, Right?" Hefty asked

"Oh no, of course he said thank you!" Cin said, she carefully took the necklace off of Frittzy.

She continued "This was our mother's necklace, Frittzy always kept it close. Brainy accidentally tripped and broke it. At Christmas though, he shined polished and pieced together the necklace."

Crazy pointed to the words on the necklace "He engraved those words in there."

Clumsy moved his thumb over the words, immediately recognizing the hand writing, tears welling up inside him.

Suddenly Arien rushed near the smurfs.

"I now know how we can heal them," she said pointing down to Brainy and Frittzy.

A chorus of "How?" came.

"Well I have two answers to that; One: How to you to, Indians" When no one got that she continued "Two: we must break the crystal here." She said holding up the orange swirling crystal. "Crazy, if you would."

Crazy smashed the crystal to the ground and the orange sliver gently floated into Frittzy and Brainy's bodies.

"What's smurfing** (Translation: Going)** on?" Brainy said groggily reaching around for his glasses, and instead ended up being tackled in a hug by Clumsy, whom was as glad as could be to have his best friend back.

After a joyful reunion and after the introductions were made, Papa announced that he thought he had the right combination to the crystals, Brainy was surprised to see Frittzy, Crazy, and Cin were leaving. The other smurfs noticed this too and objected.

"Oh please, don't go!" Smurfette said.

"Yeah, aren't you comin'? Clumsy asked.

"You mean you want us to come?" Frittzy asked, surprised.

"Of course, you were nice and kind to Brainy, and you helped us escape! I think you'll make a fine addition to the smurf village. If you want to come, that is." Papa smurf said.

And so it was agreed, they all gathered around the crystals as Papa put the last one the pile.

"Here we goooooooooooooooooooo!" Clumsy shouted as the vortex came and sucked them of the ground.

"And that's the "Tale Of The Three Sisters!"Arien said as you teleport back to the river.

"Well, that's not all of it there is another tale to be told, but that's for later. Now of you go back to your device!" And she snaps her fingers.

**That's all for this story! Go to my profile to vote for what kinda "Tale" it will be next.**

**See you guys next time! :)**


End file.
